Ice age: the Academy 2
by okemaduran
Summary: Human AU, the herd has just gotten to the academy and are starting to train and learn how to use their power marks. read ice age: the academy before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the begining of the first chapter of Volume 2 hope you like it. But first, an update on the character discriptions.**

Diego

Age:16

Height: 5'9"

Appearance: Has short dirty blond slicked back with a fade on the sides, has piercing green eyes that sort of glow at night, has tannish skin. Has a slender nose with sharp facial features with sharp teeth. Wears different kinds of orange or light brown leather or bomber style jackets, usually wears jeans and any kind of tee shirt. Diego's power animal spirit mark is a large design of a saber surrounded by a winter surrounding that covers his entire upper right arm.

Manny

Age: 16

Height: 6'4"(I didn't think 6'1' was tall enough so I changed it)

Appearance: Has shaggy grown hair, has regular brown eyes and pale skin. Manny has a round face with a big nose but because he is so tall nobody mostly brown tee shirts with a pare of jeans, now wears a brown jacket because of the colder weather that sometimes makes him look bigger than he actually is. Manny's power animal spirit mark is of a mammoth walking in tundra that covers his back.

Sid

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Appearance: Greasy blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Has a broken nose from being hit back when he had no friends and was bullied his eyes are also more far apart than regular peoples eyes. Wears brown cargo pants with a long sleeve shirt and old light brown shoes. Sid's power animal spirit mark is of a sloth lying on a tree branch that covers his left hand.

Ellie:

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Appearance: Black hair tied into box braids, brown eyes, and dark brown skin. Ellie has a straight nose with some what large nostrils. Ellie wears any kind of knit sweaters in the cold seasons with some tee shirts and flowing shirts and pairs of jeans. Ellie's power animal spirit mark is of a mammoth standing under a tree surrounded by other trees that covers her entire lower right leg.

Crash and Eddie

Age:14

Height: 5'5"

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Crash and Eddie look basically the same except for the fact the Crash has a different hair cut than Eddie, they both have rounded faces and small noses. They both wear black and white clothing but making sure that they don't wear the same thing. Their power animal spirit marks are of possums hanging upside down, Crash has it on his upper left arm Eddie on his lower left arm.

Shira

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Appearance: Black hair with white ombre, silver eyes, with very pale skin. Has a thin nose and sharp teeth and sharp facial features. Shira wears grey, light blue and black clothes, she wears jeans with a regular tee shirt, band tee shirt or any other kind of shirt, She also usually wears the same type jackets that Diego wears, Shira also has two regular piercings in both of her ears and one industrial piercing on her right ear. Shira's power animal spirit mark is of a saber standing near the ocean that covers her entire lower right arm.

Chapter 1

It had already been two days since the herds first day at the academy and it was Wednesday. Diego woke up before six got dressed in a light brown jacket with a hood, tee shirt pare of jeans with a pare of shoes. He then waited for everybody else until around 6:30 when Shira walked out wearing a blue tee shirt, silver leather jacket with a hood like Diego's with black skinny jeans and all of her earrings in.

"How long have you've been up?" Shira asked when she saw Diego siting on the couch of the living/dinning area of their dorm unit.

The two then just waited for everybody to wake up, Ellie walked out of the dorm wearing a brown and red knit sweeter with a long sleeve shirt with jeans and boots, she had pulled the box braids on either side of her face back and tied them together in the back. Manny was next wearing his brown jacket. Then Sid walked out wearing his usual clothes. Crash and Eddie were the last ones to wake up and walked out with a tiered look on their face.

* * *

Once everybody had gotten up they all walked to the cafeteria and went to grab breakfast. Diego, Shira, Manny and Ellie all grabbed bacon, eggs and pan cakes. Sid grabbed a bowl of serial and Crash and Eddie grabbed some waffles.

"I am going to totally loose ever one of my sparing matches." Sid said once they all had sat down at a table.

"If you payed attention more then you might not loose." Diego said.

"How am I supposed to fight, my weapon is basically a long hunting knife." Sid said in a complaining voice.

"Our teacher tells us that it doesn't matter what weapon your using as long as you know how to use the it. And last time I checked the trainer for all of the knife welders is an expert." Ellie said, trying to cheer he friend up.

"That easy for you to say, all of you had good weapons. Diego has two scimitar swords, Shira has two fencing swords, Manny has a long sword, Ellie has two blades attached by a long durable string that she can swing around, even Crash and Eddie have throwing knives!" Sid said almost yelling.

"Sid, just pay attention in class and train and you will eventually become a good knife welder." Diego said calmly, "Eventually you will beat at least on person in a sparing match."

"Diego's right, when we where fighting the sirens you did do well on holding your own." Manny reminded his small friend.

"I guess you're right." Sid said.

The bell then rang and everyone got up to get to class.

* * *

The classes that the herd had at the academy was the same as their old school, So Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira all went to chemistry first. The teacher did more hands on activities with the students and would frequently go to the lab to do labs. Today though they where going over work so they could be propered for the next lab. After science Diego had demons 101 with his sister younger sister Winter, English with Ellie and Sid, Lunch where he led the herd to a hang out spot outside under a groop of trees, then math with Shira, he had an art class with Manny and Ellie, world history with some members of the Saber pack, then finally combat, everbody in the herd had the class together along with other powermarks, Ramona Hills the wolf, Tom Willson the falcon, Marla Vinmar the dear, and Will Summers the lizard as one Power mark group group as well as Winter Saber-Wind the sparrow, John Abercromby the bear, Tallia Ark the Fox, and Mike Mills the Faret. There were other students in the class but these where the people that Diego knew as other members of the power marks, Ramona Hills ancestor was the one who started the power marks and just like her ancestor Ramona keeps her Animal spirit, who is a wolf named Wolf, out all of the time. Diego and the hers walked over to his sister and her group to go talk.

"Hey Winter." Diego said.

"Hey, you want to spar?" Winter asked not beating around the bush.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Diego said, "But first, I would like you to give some advice to my friends about sparing."

"Sure, what would you like to know." Winter said turning towards the rest of the herd.

"What advice to you have for fighting a stronger opponent?" Sid asked first.

"For any opponent you have you need to watch the way they move and the way they fight. When you watch your opponent you study the way that they fight and you change accordingly. You also must pay attention to your teacher." Winter told them all.

"Thanks," Ellie said before walking over to the group of people that had weapons that weren't your normal weapons like, swords, knives, hammers, spears, or guns.

"Ya, I'll keep that in mind." Sid said, walking over to the group of people that welded knives with Crash and Eddie.

"I better go to listen to what the sword teacher has to say." Manny said walking over to the sword welding teacher.

"So, are you ready to spar?" Winter asked turning back to her brother.

"Sure, just let me get the gear on." Diego said, "See you in the ring."

The two then turned a round to go get dressed in the training gear. The training gear was pretty basic, there was the area that covered the chest and shoulder area, then an area that covered the knees, and lastly the area that covered the entire lover arm and part of the hand. The gear was padded so the wearer wouldn't get injured. Diego's armor was a light orange/brown color with saber and celtic designs. Winters armor was a light grey and brown with designs of a sparrow as well as celtic designs as well.

"You ready to fight?" Diego asked when they both walked in to the arena.

"Couldn't be for ready than ever." Winter answered.

The two siblings then got into their fighting stances, Diego summoned his two scimitar sword along with the orange saber. Winter then summoned her sparrow which came from the tattoo and a long umbrella that could when opened could be used as a shield, when closed it could be used as a sword because it could be closed up very small and has a sword like point at the end.

"Then lets get started." Diego said with a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Diego and Winter´s fight, hope you like this chapter. To let you all know the hours that the herd has for school if from 8:30-4**

Chapter 2

Diego was the first on to attack. He quickly ran up to Winter and brought the sword in his right hand down but Winter blocked it just in time.

"You've improved." Diego noted.

"You're still as skilled as ever." Winter said back.

Winter then tried striking Diego's left side but Diego quickly blocked using the sword in is left hand. This went on for quite a while, Diego and Winter both tried striking the other with their weapon but the other would block the attack before the other could do some damage. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to gather around on the bleachers and watch the two siblings fight.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Manny asked the others.

"Diego," Crash said.

"Winter," Eddie said at the same time as Crash.

The twins looked at each other then started fighting.

Ellie rolled her eyes, all to used to her brothers fighting, "I just can´t believe that they´re fighting each other so viciously. I mean, aren't they supposed to be brother and sister."

"I think that´s just how they were raised." Shira said.

"I´m with Ellie, I don´t think siblings would fight as viciously as Diego and Winter are." Sid said

"I´m will Shira on this one, you all saw how Diego fought those sirens." Manny said

A big explosion was then heard from the stadium making the herd look back to Diego and Winter´s fight.

Back in the stadium Diego had just used his explosion power and aimed it at Winter, making her jump back.

Winter just smiled, "Does this mean we´re going to use our powers?"

"Whats the fun in having these powers if you can´t use them in a fight." Diego said.

That was all the confirmation that Winter needed, she then put her umbrella behind her and ran with supernatural speed towards Diego. Diego thought quickly and used the same supernatural speed that he used in the fight with the sirens to get out of the line of fire. When Winter realized that Diego had gotten out of the way in time she started to look around to look for him. Diego then caught Winter by surprise by using his speed power to attack Winter by surprise.

"Winter, remember what mom and dad taught us. Always look behind you." Diego taunted.

"You are so annoying," Winter said, "But you are right, I should have expected that."

But while the two siblings where talking Winter took the opportunity to trip Diego and get the upper hand. When Diego fell to the ground he smiled at his sister, glad to see that she still remembered the things they learned before the two went to the academy. Diego then got up and was about to attack again when a loud wistle was heard making everybody turn their heads to see where the sound came from. It had come from the sword teacher, a woman with short hair and a semi muscular build wearing leather armor with a long sword strapped to her back.

"I was wondering when you two would start sparing." The teach said once she got everybody´s attention, "All of my students listen up. Try to take mental notes of this fight today. When you try to attack your opponent but they block your attack keep your cool like Diego, and if your opponent attacks using their dominant side try attacking them with your sword on their other side."

"But miss, Winter has an umbrella not a sword, wouldn't it work differently " One of the students from the sword class asked making students from every weapon class nod in agreement.

The sword teacher gave a small sigh before saying, "If you had all payed attention to my last lecture you would understand that Winter´s umbrella is indeed a sword. The tip is that of a thin but deadly sword and when the umbrella is opened it can be used as a shield while when it is closed it makes it easy to move around and it is more like a sword. Do you all understand?"

Everybody silently nodded.

"Now like I said if your opponent tries to attack them on there other side to take them by surprise. Now everybody in my class come with me." The teacher said and Manny, Diego, Shira and Winter fallowed the teacher with the rest of their group.

* * *

After another hour of combat class the bell rang and every body went to take off their gear, Diego was the first one in and out of the locker room. While he was waiting for the rest of the herd the sword teacher walked up to him.

"Hello Diego," The teacher said.

"Hello miss," Diego said back.

"Diego, can I ask you a question?" The teacher asked.

"Ya, Shoot." Diego answered.

"I just wanted to know, where did your siblings and you learn all of your skills." The teacher asked.

"Our father trained us before we went to the academy." Diego answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She answered, "See you next class."

After the teacher left the rest of the herd walked up and grabbed their things.

"Diego, just wondering but did you win or did Winter?" Ellie asked while the herd was walking to their dorms.

"It ended in a tie because it was interrupted." Diego answered simply.

"Who do you think would win?" Manny asked.

"I would probably win, but only because I have the two of the power mark powers and Winter only has one." Diego said, "But if we both had two of the power mark powers it would be hard to tell."

"When's diner, I'm starving," Sid asked, "and my legs are killing me."

Everybody just rolled their eyes, but they were a little hungry.

"Diner is at 6, until then we can work on our homework." Diego said.

After that the group just talked about nothing in particular until they got to their dorms. Manny, Ellie and Sid all sat down on the couches to start working, Crash and Eddie where about to go to their room and not do their work but Ellie quickly got up and made them site down and work. Diego went to his room to work and Shira went to her room. The herd then started working on their homework in their individual area until diner where they had to get up and walk to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this will be the last chapter of this story.**

Chapter 3

It had now been a couple of months sense Diego and the rest of the herd had went to the academy and it was the last day of finals and a month before summer break. Everybody was now sitting in the living room of their dorm unit talking about what they where going to do in the over the summer. Then all of a sudden a loud alarm went off.

"What is that?!" Manny yelled.

"The alarm, it means there is an intruder on campus that means us all harm!" Diego yelled.

"Everybody stay inside your dorms!" the loud speaker yelled, "And may the Powermarked Ice age students please come to the front of the school!"

Everybody then summoned their weapons and started to head to the door.

* * *

Out side the Herd not only found some of their teachers but also the Pirates gang, but their was something strange about them. Each one of their aperences had twisted, like they where possessed by on of the demons.

"What's wrong with them?" Everybody asked.

"Their possessed by demons." Diego said, "We learned it in demons 101 this semester, it was on our final."

"We didn't have that class." Crash and Eddie said.

"I didn't have that class ether." Sid said.

Diego then looked at Manny, Ellie, and Shira, wondering if they didn't know this fact as well. Shira gave him a look that told him she new, Manny and Ellie on the other hand looked like they didn't look like they new this fact.

"We forgot that fact." Manny said.

"Will you all stop talking and face us!" Gut growled.

The herd then just rolled their eyes and started fighting, everybody used what they learned in combat class as well as the two powers that they got from their powermarks. Sense the Pirates where possessed by demons it was a fair fight. The fight took a long time, almost an hour, and their was no sign of slowing down.

"Diego is their any way we can defeat them!?" Manny yelled.

"Not on our own, we need to regroup!" Diego yelled back.

Everybody the listed then ran to a far away distance.

"Ok here's the plan." Diego said, "We need to all work together and draw seven circles around them, one inside of the other. Do we all under stand."

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Ok I'll go first **,** then Shira, Manny next, Ellie will go after him, then Crash, Eddie will do next, and Sid will make the smallest circle." Diego said.

"Wait, what will we draw these circles with?" Ellie asked.

"Summon your spirit animals, they will give you what you need." Diego answered.

Everybody listened, they quickly summoned their animal spirits, each which gave their owner something to make the circles. The herd then went to work, each on of them was successful.

"What are you doing!?" Gut yelled, "You think you can defeat us with just a couple of circles."

The herd just smiled and said some words in an ancient language, the next minute the pirates then collapsed.

"The demons are back in their realm." Diego said, "Lets go back to our dorm."

* * *

At the end of the school year everybody went was taking their bags to the train, on the train everybody talked about what they where going to do over the summer. They also planned to meet up over the summer as well.

Over the summer Shira's mother also moved in to Diego's famaly's mansion, Shira also was able to talk to her mom more now that She had divorced Shira's step dad. All and all Shira's life was much better. The herd did spend more time together over the summer, and just like the summer before Diego's older sister invited them all on a camping trip.

* * *

Years later Manny and Ellie had a teenage daughter, Diego and Shira where had an eight year old son and daughter, Crash and Eddie both had a girl friend, and Sid had a girlfriend. The herd also had to go on a couple of missions because they where powermarks. The herd had ups and downs at times but and their lives where longer than a normal humans they also had many adventures.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the story hoped you all liked it**


End file.
